In an overhead valve engine, a valve lifter is the unit that makes contact with the valve stem and the camshaft. The “valve lifter”, as used herein, includes a valve lifter body and the enclosed valve lifter mechanism. Each valve lifter rides on an eccentric cam lobe of the camshaft. When a cam lobe pushes a valve lifter upwards into the cylindrical lifter cavity of the block it opens a valve. When the valve lifter becomes distorted, such as in mushrooming of the lower end of the valve lifter body, the valve lifter is precluded from being upwardly received back into the cylindrical lifter cavity. Such binding leads to reduced engine efficiency and failure.
Such a physically distorted, or otherwise damaged, valve lifter must often be removed from the block using manual manipulation via access through the camshaft receiving bore, after the camshaft is first withdrawing from the camshaft receiving bore. A secondary problem that can occur during this type of repair process is for a valve lifter to inadvertently fall downwardly into the lower bowels of the block, thus requiring a significantly greater amount of effort and time to retrieve. Naturally, the fact of breaking down the engine block poses additional risks that should be avoided if possible.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a tool for eliminating the risk of valve lifters falling into the lower portion of the block during the process of removing and replacing damaged valve lifters in an overhead valve engine, thus allowing for faster and more successful engine repair.